


【龚方】你漂亮的固执

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz
Summary: 简老师演唱会后台采访结束后的PWP





	【龚方】你漂亮的固执

龚子棋更愿意相信第一次肌肤之亲是因为两个人还没出戏。

为了一共六场的演出，兄弟之间的羁绊已经在排练中无数次被演绎，他在剧情里被武岛直贵的情绪抓紧心脏，在戏外被方书剑蛊惑。

罪恶源头正是因为那次作为简弘亦的演唱会嘉宾接受采访时，方书剑说自己忘词的糗事。他拿着话筒歪着脑袋说着话，龚子棋鬼迷心窍上手安抚，顺势滑到了腰，余下的那只手还偏要去抢过话筒补充几句。

那几秒间明明嘴里说着解围的话，事后龚子棋却一点也想不起来自己说了什么。

他只记得方书剑的指头划过自己手背的触感，他甚至感觉到有细微的电流沿着脊椎上升到中枢神经，又从脑海传达到四肢百骸。

所以结束以后方书剑问他一起打车吗，他答应了。明明不住一个方向，有什么必要一起回家吗？

没有必要。

方书剑为了节目和音乐剧休学，在上海租了房，单身公寓的好处是无人打扰，坏处是空间太小。唇齿相接的一瞬间理智就不复存在，龚子棋搂着他去卧室的这一路，带倒了一堆东西。方书剑没有机会去责怪他，他的脑袋一半是接吻带来的快感，另一半被接吻前发生的事占据。

他发誓他问龚子棋“为什么要帮我解围”只是好奇，但男人突然压下的唇又暗示着这句话有了几分别的含义。呼吸间都是对方的气息，他本来是这个动作的承受者，到后来也不知不觉参与了这次亲昵互动，龚子棋把舌头伸进来的时候，他甚至还用自己的舌尖问候了对方。

龚子棋当然知道方书剑的身体有多漂亮，这是一次有预谋的身体接触。排练的时候他会作为哥哥抚摸他的后颈，那样的动作重复上演究竟是因为入戏还是因为有些东西萌芽在戏之外，龚子棋自己都说不明白。

好在剧情可以是借口和说辞，他可以用“排练”两个字掩盖所有真实意图。手摸到方书剑臀部的时候，龚子棋由衷称赞跳舞这个爱好。方书剑从不健身，但是以龚子棋对人体的了解，常年跳舞的人，身体线条的优越性是不能用两三个字形容的。方书剑在印证这句话，他乖乖地分开腿缠上对方的腰，还提臀去蹭。  
龚子棋把润滑做得很潦草，他的手指探进去的时候身下的人一个哆嗦，明显是疼的。

不知为何，方书剑想到了龚子棋当晚在后台的那次安抚和解围。他没料到龚子棋抬起来的手是为了落在他的肩膀，更没想到他会在自己的房间和这个人做爱。

方书剑爱撒娇，但不总是会这样表达情绪。

龚子棋的手指在他身体里开拓，有些疼，他抽了抽气，又能忍受。人是矛盾动物，明明疼痛感是让人排斥的，但在某些情况下又能忍受，比如当下，龚子棋在占有他，这份认知足以麻痹他的痛觉神经，一点点快感开始涌现。

快感是因为喜欢吗？方书剑自己都说不明白。他不认为他有多爱龚子棋，武岛直贵很爱他的哥哥，方书剑和龚子棋没有什么羁绊。

但是此刻又在说明什么？没有哪本文献可以解读他的心理:怎么解释你和你的同事上床？

龚子棋的攻势很快让他丧失了思考的能力。

他抽出手指，润滑液沾湿了他的下身，滑腻的触感没再停留几秒，龚子棋的性器进来了。

那一瞬间方书剑被刺激得将所有弱点暴露在对方面前。

龚子棋在下一刻吻住他扬起的颈侧，说是吻，更接近吮吸和咬的临界点，不多时方书剑的脖颈就泛了红，直至留下深刻的痕迹。  
像男人在他的身体里的力道一样。龚子棋将自己埋得很深，下身的撞击诱发了快感，不再是痛觉中的一丝感知，快感逐渐占据了主导地位，方书剑的欲望在宣泄边缘。  
龚子棋不明白这个把双腿紧紧缠住他腰的人，到了这个时候，怎么反而看起来不好意思了——  
方书剑拥住他的肩膀，把脸埋进了他的侧脸下颚线的位置，那里靠近龚子棋的右耳，他身体感觉到方书剑的亲昵，耳边是他哼哼唧唧的声音。   
“……龚子棋……”  
“……龚子棋……”  
“……”

一连几声，都只有他的名字。

龚子棋把他抱起来，这体位让他进得更深，方书剑险些被刺激得高潮。

他把怀里的人抱到窗边，压着他，继续操他，方书剑头顶到玻璃上，他的头发留长了，额前头发早就散了，被撞得看起来更加柔软。

龚子棋想等方书剑说些什么，不是他的名字，但具体是什么，他自己也不知道。可他不是很擅长表达吗？会和组里的其他演员撒娇，和关系好的成员撒娇，为什么偏偏不和他示弱？

武岛直贵希望为哥哥赎罪，但那只是戏里，戏外的方书剑，从未在他面前服过软。

想到这里，他的力道有些狠了。

“……龚子棋……疼……”

方书剑受不了这样的持续冲击，但他莫名觉得身上的人不高兴，他边说边安抚性地摸了摸龚子棋的耳朵。

这个动作的意味，多得有些难以分辨了。

他如他所愿温柔了些，开始慢慢干他，抵着那个点磨他，明明也是在干他，但没有掺杂太多情绪，像是为了回应他的诉求，但也仅仅只是如此。  
方书剑莫名觉得比刚才更疼了些。

他伸出手去抓住了龚子棋掐住他腰的手，他用上目线看着龚子棋，眼角泛红，眼里透露出的分明是责怪。

龚子棋不明白自己哪里应该被责怪。

他牵过方书剑覆在自己手上的手，一根根吻了过去。吻到最后，笑了一下，说的话却是下流又羞耻的:  
“你想不想看看你自己现在是什么样子？”

“不想”两个字还没开口，他就被转了过去，面对着窗户，看着龚子棋，从身后再次操了进来。

透明窗户记录了他被情欲俘虏的模样和细节。他抓紧了身后男人小臂的手指、仰头露出的喉结、眼尾的生理性眼泪、被撞到发红的腰臀。

直到快感完全淹没感觉神经，龚子棋听到了想到的答案。

“哥哥……”

方书剑的声线很多面，他在舞台上向来是坚定有力，私下说话带着撒娇的软糯，龚子棋是世界上唯一一个第三种声线的人。

他用拖长的尾音，带着不明意味，叫他哥哥。

龚子棋说:“好的，直贵。”

直贵，武岛直贵，是他的弟弟。方书剑执意不肯叫出来的，是他自己都分不清的现实和剧情。

 

龚子棋搂着方书剑帮他简单清理了一番。连日来的高强度排练和体验式入戏，方书剑早就已经掉到体重的谷值，性事让他更像没了骨头一般，软软地挂在龚子棋身上，任人摆布的样子，和他床头那只玩偶莫名相似。

“方书剑。”

靠在他肩头的人抬起了头，望向他。

“多吃点儿，太瘦了。”

大概是没想到龚子棋这么严肃的语气是在说这样一件事，方书剑换了个角度笑得发抖。

 

龚子棋倒也不恼，捏了把他还算饱满的屁股。

方书剑回道：“知道了，哥哥。”


End file.
